Valkyrie
Valkryries (バークリー, Bākurī) are Erebus created army made from her own Celestial Essence. They are artificial humans produced by the Black Order to fully functional lifeforms from sperm and other elements without the use of a womb. They undyingly serve Erebus. They are created from the DNA from the Rose Knights. Having a Knight of their own as a counter Rose. Organization Erebus decided to create a league of her own "Knights," her Valkryies. Made from her own Reiastu and blood to carry out her wicked duties apart from her Hollows. Giving them traits and characteristics of their Rose Knight counterpart, in which, she only needs a small piece of DNA of any kind to create the exact Valkryie replica - easily doing it by sending a scout to watch over Ikuto with his travels with Kida in order to obtain a sample. The concept of "age" is meaningless for them, as they receive from nature all necessary knowledge and reasoning at the moment of birth into the world. The maturing of their bodies into the adult stage does not take years like humans, nor do they grow any older from that point on. They die in a matter of two years or until their purpose is served; as Erebus intended them to be. Despite the Knights, a Valkryie's Reiastu does not waver; since they do not get their magic from the Celestial Force and their bodies are created purely of magic from Erebus - again, who is one of the last Khalids, a god-like life form, in the world with an endless supply of Celestial Force. Most of the Valkyrie, though, do have a will of their own, doing as they please when they are not ordered to do so, but their loyalty to Erebus is uncanny. Knowing if they do disobey, all she must do is purely snap her fingers and they'll vanish into pure Reiastu. When created, they are not named. If any are named, it means that they are humans, in which they are not. Thus, they go by their color names in their correlation to the color of the rainbow of the Roses they came from. The Valkryies use an ancient type of magic that was forgotten and forbidden centuries ago. They use blood magic in various forms, given to them by Erebus. The only way to truly defeat a Valkryies is beheading or breaking or disarming the Aria inside of them. Creation The Valkyrie was created when the members were born from Erebus's blood and Reiastu. This enables Erebus to carve a part of her soul into the Valkyrie. This carving takes on the form of a color, which is used as the designation of the Valkyrie. The carving also grants the Valkyrie their unique powers. Upon a Valkyrie's death, the part of Erebus's soul they received is returned to Erebus, who gains previously lost strength because of it. Uniform All members of the Valkyrie wear a distinctive white, ankle-length cloak that features the Asgard insignia emblazoned on its back and often, a hood attached to the cloak's collar, each with a button that resembles the Asgard insignia that fastens the cloak. Beneath this, the remainder of a personnel's attire usually consists of a heavily customized variant of the standard Asgardian Uniform — a white double-breasted trench coat tied with a black belt, worn together with white-colored trousers and boots. Some of the Valkyrie wear the uniform in their own variations. Equipment Like various others within White Order, all members of the Valkyrie carry on their around a round device that is approximately the size of a person's palm and has the Asgard insignia etched into its surface. When activated, this device is capable of stealing a currently released magic in the immediate vicinity. The medallion's owner can then proceed to use the stolen magic power at will, even after the original owner of the magic has died. However, they are unable to exploit this powerfully, as noted by Ikuto Mikazuki, unless they train to control the magic which they stole. Erebus has commanded that the Valkyrie who took the magic of a mage is the one who will kill the said mage. Erebus's Valkries Erebus's Valkries Valkyries dXfabHBd.png|Akua|link=https://starry-knights.fandom.com/wiki/Akua JSJPLkoFu.png|Kuro|link=https://starry-knights.fandom.com/wiki/Kuro FtfRMm4i.png|Aoii|link=https://starry-knights.fandom.com/wiki/Aoi udgJQALV.png|Kogane|link=https://starry-knights.fandom.com/wiki/Kogane UThujhpW.png|Midori|link=https://starry-knights.fandom.com/wiki/Midori wHBMQqu8.png|Youran|link=https://starry-knights.fandom.com/wiki/Youran JSJPmoLkoFu.png|Dai|link=https://starry-knights.fandom.com/wiki/Dai 90SmoLkoFu.png|Taikou|link=https://starry-knights.fandom.com/wiki/Taikou JSJPLFu.png|Haiiro|link=https://starry-knights.fandom.com/wiki/Haiiro 90SJPmoLkoFu.png|Murasaki|link=https://starry-knights.fandom.com/wiki/Murasaki 9c6moLkoFu.png|Akai|link=https://starry-knights.fandom.com/wiki/Akai 9moLkoFu.png|Shiro|link=https://starry-knights.fandom.com/wiki/Shiro JSJPLYFu.png|Kokai|link=https://starry-knights.fandom.com/wiki/Kokai Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Groups